My Worst Day
I'm Austin, I'm 15 years old, and I'm going to tell you about my worst day ever. Today seemed like a normal Saturday, I woke up, got some food, and played Gears of War 3. It was a beautiful day outside, so I turned off the console and started for the door. As I walked outside, a flash of bright light blinded me for a moment. After I could see again, I looked at my surroundings. My cousin (who lives with me) was lying on a foldout chair, talking on the phone. A group of kids were running around, playing tag, and laughing away. It was a very hot day, so I decided to go back inside and wait for it to cool down. It was a perfect day for my perfect world. I sat on my bed and began to watch television. It was some weird documentary about ghosts or something. I laid back and began to feel drowsy. I soon fell asleep. The last thing I saw was my clock. It read 8:32 A.M. when I fell asleep. That's when things got weird. I was having a dream. It started out with me running through the woods of my house, trying to escape from something. I knew my way around my woods, but this was different. When I thought I escaped, the pursuit just continued. I was lost. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I looked up at the sky, and what I saw startled me. The sky was gray with black clouds, like a storm was about to hit. I'll admit, I was scared, and I knew for a fact that the sky was just bright blue a moment ago. Then, I heard a deep growl. The sky darkened to the point where it seemed like it was night. I looked around for the source of the noise, but I saw nothing. I heard it again, only this time, it was closer. I started to panic. Whatever was making the noise was coming towards me. I gained back my stamina and started to run away from the noise. I heard it again, except this time, it sounded even closer than before. Then I heard it once more. It was right behind me. I felt a sharp pain go down my back, and I collapsed to the hard ground on my stomach. I rolled over with my eyes closed and grunted in pain. I didn't want to open my eyes; I just wanted it to end. I felt breathing on my face, like the thing was staring right at me. It felt like I was forced to open my eyes, and what I saw made me silent and wide eyed. It was a creature like none I'd ever seen. It had black eyes with blood dripping down from them. Its teeth were razor sharp and covered with chunks of flesh, as if it had just eaten a recent kill. Its fur was mangy and matted, the few patches it had were crimson. Its skin was bloody and ripped, as if had fought with another creature. It had horns that curled into loops; one was broken at the end. However what caught my eye the most were its claws... Its horrible claws. The tools that had incapacitated me were bloody and cracked. The creature bore a resemblance to a panther. As it was looking down on me, it began to form a devilish smile, which stretched from one eye to the other. I got a good look at its teeth. It then lunged forward at me, but before it could reach me, I awoke with a small scream. I looked at the television. It was static. All the lights in the house were off. I turned toward my clock. It read 8:32 A.M. There's no way that the dream occurred for less than a minute. I laid there, staring at my clock. It didn't change. I sat up and unplugged it. It still had the numbers on it. They didn't go away. I started to freak out. I threw the clock on the floor, and the numbers began to flicker on and off until I got up from my bed and stomped on it. After I did that, they turned normal again. I grabbed my remote and turned my television off, but instead of it going black, it still made static. I looked deeply into the static, and what I saw surprised me. The numbers 8:32. I fell down onto the floor. "MOM!" I screamed in fear. No answer. "MOM! MOM!" I yelled even louder. There was still no answer. I ran into the living room, but no one was there. I opened the front door. The sky was no longer blue and pretty, but instead it was filled with gray and black clouds. The kids weren't playing anymore. My cousin wasn't talking on the phone. No one was there, all the cars had left. I looked down our driveway, mist obscured everything that was more than 5 yards away from me. I walked back inside slowly and with my head down. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I went into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself: "It's all just a dream, you'll wake up." I splashed more water onto myself and looked up again. Something was carved into the mirror. I looked closer. It was 8:32. I backed away from the mirror and fell onto my back. As I stared at the ceiling, 8:32 was written everywhere. On the walls, doors, floor. I stood up and ran screaming out the front door. I proceeded down my driveway. I kept going, but I had to stop and catch my breath. I looked around, and was startled by an unusual sight, the woods from my dream; I looked up and saw the sky from my dream. And as I looked back down, I saw a Bible. I'm not the most religious person, but I grabbed the Bible and held it close to my chest. I opened it up and instantly flipped to any page I could. When I stopped flipping, I was on John...8:32. I gasped. I began to read the passage. It said, "Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free." What did this mean? I looked around, and I vomited due to what I saw. The dead members of my family were all slaughtered in gruesome ways. I walked through the corpses, and in the middle was me. My dead body. I had a familiar claw mark across my back. I leaned down and felt my cold, dead face, but my hand fazed through myself. I looked at my hand. I could slightly see through it. "Oh no..." I said to myself. Next to my corpse was an envelope. I reached down to pick it up, and this time, I could actually touch it. I opened it and inside was a piece of paper. On it read: "Name: Austin Webb, Age: 15 years. Cause of Death: Mauling." I didn't want to, but I continued reading. "Austin Webb was attacked by a creature along with his mother, aunt, and cousin. He was the only survivor and suffered large, unidentifiable claw marks across his back. When he was found, he was in a coma, after three weeks of struggling to survive, he passed away at 8:32 A.M. on Saturday, August 19th, 2012" This was a death report. I was dead, along with my mother, cousin, and aunt. I fell to my knees. It all made sense now. This dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory, and the entire time, I was stuck in Limbo, thinking I was alive, and living my life. As I knelt on the ground, I heard a very familiar sound. A deep growl. My killer had returned. Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep